Halloween and Bats
by MsNita
Summary: A vampire sneaks into Hogwarts, and Snape is left to reminisce. A promise is also made that Snape could never expect.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. Copyrights go to JK Rowling. I own Izzy and Savanah.** I wanted to do a more serious story with Snape since my next one is not going to be too serious all that often. Cookies for the person who remembers the movie the last line comes from. Onward to the story!

...

Snape sat down for yet another Halloween feast, the only difference between this one and every other one he has had was the Goblet of Fire glowing marvelously in front of them. Today Dumbledore was supposed to find out the champions for the Triwizard Tournament. He was intrigued that Savanah could have cared less about it, remembering her say "A sport's a sport." Speaking of Savanah, he watched as she seemed to be in a daze, not touching her the food in front of her. He noticed a bat had been paying particular attention to her. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the bat was bigger than the other ones flying around the Great Hall, which happened to be giving it a wide-berth. He would have stood up to check on her, but Dumbledore was starting to declare the champions for the tournament. Snape watched as Savanah stood up and snuck out with the bat clinging to her back.

Snape walked through the halls, wondering where Savanah could be. He grumbled over Potter being the _fourth_ champion and compared him to his egocentric father. He stopped as he noticed Lucius sneaking out of the Slytherins' dormitory. Snape was seriously considering on "tanning his hide" as he had heard Savanah say as he stomped over toward him.

Lucius seemed to have noticed as he calmly said, "Calm down Snape, McGray is perfectly unharmed. Dog tired admittedly, but untouched."

"My office, _now_," Snape growled.

Snape stalked into his office, infuriated that Lucius could walk in so calmly. He sat at his desk while Lucius took the seat in front of it. He was so _glad_ that Lucius could find his mood so amusing.

"Calm down Snape," Lucius chuckled, "it is like I said, she is untouched."

"Then why were you sneaking out of there?" Snape growled.

"I had simply tucked her into bed," Lucius relied, "or would prefer I had left her in the bath that I found her asleep in?"

"Bath? Wait, why were you in the girls' lavatory?"

"I saw Jinx pacing at the door anxiously, and I knew from what you have told me that that wasn't his normal behavior. So, I went in to investigate. I found her sitting in what was by then tepid water, fast asleep. I knew if I left her there, she would be likely to drown."

"You didn't..."

"I only dried her off like I used to my son when he was younger. I then dressed her in the nightgown she had lying close by. After that, I carried her to her bed and tucked her in... Looking at her sweet face..."

"So, you didn't..."

"You need not worry, I won't pursue her anymore. Looking back, I only see that face, a face of a _child_, and I am thoroughly disgusted with myself," Lucius admitted bitterly.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Snape asked.

"I plan on pressuring my son for grandchildren," Lucius replied shamelessly.

"Pardon?" Snape responded with a surprised chuckle.

"I realize what I really want is a child to hold in my arms again," Lucius explained, "but Narcissa and I don't want to have to deal with the responsibility of having to take care of diapers and whatnot at our age. However, the joy of having little feet run around the house, and a little grandchild to spoil seems too lovely an opportunity to pass up."

"All right," Snape conceded before asking something is that had been a concern, "did you, by any chance, see any bats with her?"

"No, but strangely enough, while I was tucking her in," Lucius mumbled, "I swear that it felt like someone was watching me. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I hope," Snape retorted. "Is there a reason why you were here?"

"It's nothing," Lucius lied, "it's been dealt with already. By the way, do you know why she was placed in Slytherin, let alone why the Dark Lord would consider her a threat?"

"No, I'm honestly trying to figure out why Ms. Agson _wasn't _ placed in Slytherin," Snape confessed.

"How is it she is a fourth year when this is her first?" Malfoy inquired.

"She has been playing 'catch up,' fairly quick might I add," Snape said.

"So, in all honesty, _she _could possibly be more of a threat to the Dark Lord than McGray," Lucius implied.

"Have you not heard the new set of rumors about me?" Snape asked before explaining, "Apparently, I've started dyeing my hair to hide the grays that Ms. Agson had given me... Honestly, I don't know. All I know is that she is fiercely protective over McGray."

"Hm, well I think that now is a good time to take my leave," Lucius answered. "It has been a pleasure, as always."

Snape didn't want to argue as Lucius stood to leave. He followed him out of his office and stood at his door. He waited until Lucius was out of sight before he went to check on Savanah himself. The students looked at him in surprise as he entered the Slytherin common room. He hadn't expected so many memories to visit him from when he used to dwell in here as he made his way to the girls' dormitory. He figured Lucius must have snuck out before the students started coming in as more students had walked in after him. Some of them eyed him with guilty faces while others smiled at him in a suggestive way as if they knew what he was up to. He ignored them as he made his way up to Savanah's room.

"Professor?" Draco Malfoy called after him softly.

"Malfoy?" he replied.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

"I need to check on McGray," Snape admitted, "she seemed a bit odd when she left the Great Hall."

"Oh, you don't need to check on her sir," Malfoy said cheerily, "she's absolutely fine."

Snape stared at Malfoy a bit shocked, especially when he noticed that Malfoy was in a daze much like Savanah's. He noticed how Malfoy stared almost through him in a state of euphoria. Snape walked up to him hesitantly before grabbing hold of his chin. Malfoy looked up at him in innocent confusion. He giggled as Snape turned his head to view his neck while grabbing his hand, gently pulling it off his face.

"What are you looking for Professor?" Malfoy chortled.

"I have no idea," Snape mumbled, turning back to Savanah's room.

He paused as Malfoy playfully tugged on his arm that he had yet to let go of as he lightly scolded the professor, "You're going to wake her up Professor. Better to take on a hurricane than to wake a sleeping McGray." Snape slipped his arm out of Malfoy's grasp only to have Malfoy wrap his arms around his waist. "Mustn't be disturbed Professor, or you'll get in trouble."

Snape groaned, knowing that this might come back and haunt him later as he carefully took out his wand and aimed it at the smiling Malfoy, "_Relashio, confundo."_

He was quick to reach Savanah's room, knowing that something had to be going on. When he ran through her door, he paused as he saw her laying peacefully in her bed. Oh how I hate being right all the time, he thought as he stared at a pair of glowing red eyes. They stared right back with an amused glint shining in them that gave him concern. A deep, demented chuckle emanated around the room as the eyes disappeared, turning into a mist that dispersed. Snape rushed over to Savanah and lifted her head to look at her neck.

"_Lumos_," he said shakily as he stared at her smooth neck. It hadn't escaped his notice that the right side of her neck had a slight sheen to it as he muttered angrily, "Of course he would heal the bite before taking off."

He tossed off the covers before picking her up. Something stopped him from rushing out as he heard a pathetic mewl come from under her bed. Cradling her, he looked down to see a shaken Jinx stare up at him. He knew that if that beast had scared Jinx then he _had _to get her to the hospital wing as fast as possible. He rushed out of her room as Malfoy started to stand up moaning as he did.

"Professor?" he called groggily, "What happened?"

Snape didn't even stop to try and explain everything as he moved past him into the common room where one of Savanah's roommates whispered, "Where did she get _that _nightgown? I've never seen it before."

Snape moved even faster as he pushed past a group of Slytherins entering the common room. He could feel Jinx racing behind him at his heels as he moved past everyone in the halls. McGonagall rushed to follow after him when he dashed past her. Dumbledore had joined in their little parade as Snape finally bursted through the doors to the hospital wing. McGonagall went to find Madam Pomfrey as Snape gently placed Savanah in a bed. Izzy had rushed in shortly afterward, showing the same effects of coming out of a daze.

"What happened?" Pomfrey exclaimed as she rushed to Savanah's side.

"I think she was bitten by a vampire," Snape admitted, "but he healed the wound before I could get to her."

"How did he get in the school?" McGonagall asked.

"The important question should be why he targeted Ms. McGray in the first place," Dumbledore explained.

"I have no idea," Snape mumbled frantically, "all I know is that he had used Malfoy to try and stall me, and he obviously got to Ms. Agson as well, since she did nothing to stop him from getting to McGray."

"She's lost a lot of blood," Pomfrey interrupted, "it's almost like she has been loosing it for a while."

"I saw her with a bat that was larger than the others during the feast," Snape confessed, "she left just before you had started to declare the champions for the Triwizard Tournament, Headmaster. Lucius had stated that he had found her sleeping in a bath of tepid water, which meant she had to be there a while."

"What was he doing in the girls' restroom?" McGonagall asked frantically.

"He said that Jinx was pacing at the door anxiously, and Jinx is _never_ anxious," Snape proclaimed. "The vampire obviously had more time to draw blood from her while I was confronting him on the subject, as well as enough time to hypnotize Malfoy into keeping me out as long as possible. How much blood has she lost?"

"Almost three pints," Pomfrey muttered, "anymore and she'd be dead."

"What are we going to do?" Snape asked, "Do we even have enough to start a transfusion? Please tell me we can do something!"

"Calm down Severus," McGonagall whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe that we might have some blood-replenishing potion," Pomfrey said hopefully as she moved to the back.

Snape sat next to Savanah and gently took her hand. It was unnerving to feel how weak her pulse was as Izzy grabbed his cloak. He looked up at her to see tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Savanah. Instantly, he knew why she was upset as he noticed Crabbe and Goyle bring Malfoy in. Malfoy looked as though he had taken a sleeping draught. Snape was at a loss of what to do.

"I'm sorry Professor," Izzy cried, "I..."

"Ms. Agson," Snape mumbled, "it's all right. You can't expect to be able to take on a vampire."

He directed her to lie down on the bed next to Savanah's. He watched as Madam Pomfrey came back with the potion. Knowing she'd need a bit of help, he cradled her neck so she could swallow the potion more easily. His hands brushed across the silk gown she was wearing as he remembered what the Slytherin girl had said. I was supposed to protect you, Snape thought bitterly, and I was too busy trying to keep you from Voldemort that some monster snuck right under my nose straight for you. As soon as he saw her swallow, he laid her back down and turned to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," he said softly.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore replied.

"I might have a slight idea of why he targeted her," Snape muttered, pulling at the skirt of the gown.

"What does that gown have to do with it, Severus?" McGonagall asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"It seems that it doesn't belong to McGray," Snape answered. "One of her fellow Slytherins took notice of it as I carried her out and stated that she had never seen it before."

"Why would a vampire choose a young girl to turn, let alone possibly make her his bride?" McGonagall exclaimed.

"I don't know," Snape mumbled.

"Do not worry over it now Severus," Dumbledore commented, "just stay be her side for tonight. We shall look around the castle to be sure that he isn't hiding somewhere."

With that, they left him there with three of his students, even if one was a Gryffindor. Pomfrey was busying herself with examining them to be sure that they didn't get bit as well. He grew mildly alarmed when she said that Izzy had been bitten, but settled down slightly as she mentioned that no more than a pint had been taken. He wondered then why the vampire had drank from her before trying to drain Savanah of every last drop of her blood. He honestly didn't know too much about vampires, but he had heard that many Muggles believed that vampires could learn all that their victim knew through their blood. He then wondered if, after the vampire had drained Savanah, he would have returned to drain Izzy. After a while, both Izzy and Malfoy were sleeping peacefully while Snape had contented himself with running his fingers through Savanah's curly mane. He looked around the hospital wing as he sat on her bed.

He thought back to the times when she should have been sent here and the other times where she _had_.A small smile crept on his face when he remembered after how he had gotten bit by that three-headed dog, Savanah went to see it. He was terrified that she would get eaten by the beast that almost took his leg, but lo and behold, Hagrid went in a found her sitting on one of the heads, scratching it behind the ears. Her first year there at Hogwarts was rather uneventful, even if she had tried to stay close to him.

He groaned a bit despite his smile as he thought about her second year. She hadn't grown much at all, still smaller than the rest of her classmates. When Lockhart had tried to introduce himself to her, she had hid behind Snape. Snape remembered his surprise as she was still small enough to wrap her arms around his waist just barely. He also remembered a time when she had kicked the man in the shin twice for embarrassing him on Valentine's Day. His smile faded when he thought about, despite how her fellow Slytherins kept her out of reach of the monster of Slytherin on account of her _being_ a Slytherin, she had somehow broke her leg. Instead of learning the first time, Lockhart had tried to heal her leg much like he tried Potter's arm. Snape had refused to take her to the hospital wing, saying that he didn't want Lockhart to be able to get anywhere near her to finish the job. She had spent the entire time it took to regrow the bones in his bed. He winced as he remembered watching her in pain, knowing there was nothing he could do for it. She had actually started to show signs of becoming a woman after Christmas that year.

He remembered that shock he felt when he saw her the first day of her third year. She looked so much more grown up, and yet still a little girl. That was the year she had met Lupin, much to his discontent. He growled to himself as he remembered how Lupin and he were having a rather one-sided conversation while she watched. Snape was shocked when she had started scratching Lupin somewhere, possibly near his shoulder blade. Lupin had paused, not knowing how to register that until his leg started jumping like any other dog's would. He remembered another time when she came running in, talking about Longbottom and a boggart. Longbottom had gotten it good for the description he had received from Savanah, who honestly had no intention of getting the "poor boy" in trouble. After the incident with Lupin, she had insisted on making sure that he didn't have any scratches on him. He remembered with a smile of how she decked Potter for what _he_ had done at the Shrieking Shack. He was moderately surprised by her saying that she didn't care too much for Black if he would speak so condescendingly to him the way he did.

He looked down at her as she continued to sleep. While he had been lost in his thoughts, she had managed to wrap an arm around him. He sighed heavily as he tried to get himself comfortable. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulder while he used the other as a headrest before he had started to doze. He wondered if he would have that nightmare again as after the new school year began, he would only have it on his most stressful days. Today had certainly proved to be a doozy. He moaned contently as Savanah snuggled further into him. He settled as his world faded to black.

He was moderately surprised he found himself in the courtyard. A fog had started settling in as he looked around. He noticed a man walking toward the Forbidden Forest, carrying what seemed to be a fairly big load. When Snape squinted, he saw an arm and legs. Immediately, he knew that it was Savanah and raced after the man. It felt so strange, almost like his feet weren't even touching the ground and yet he felt like his shoes were filled with cement. He was worried he would lose them in the forest as he raced down the path. He was soon racing blindly as he couldn't find the man shanghaiing Savanah away from the castle grounds. Out of breath, he stopped in what he hoped was a clearing. He wasn't able to get his grounds as the fog had grown so thick that when he held out his hand, he couldn't see it.

"What am I going to do?" he whispered.

"Persistent, aren't you?" a deep voice asked.

"Who are you?" Snape bellowed, "What do you want with McGray?"

The fog cleared as he heard that same chuckle to reveal a man with piercing red eyes. He was tall and honestly, quite striking. His black hair was wild and thick that Snape almost swore that he was staring at Black or may be even a relative of his. His pale skin was absolutely flawless as his thick lips parted to reveal an intimidating set of fangs. He was forcing Savanah to stand upright as he held her waist, however, her head lolled back to reveal a bite mark with tiny trails of blood. A small trail near the vampire's mouth was being licked up by his tongue that was snaking out of his mouth. Unfortunately, Savanah's feet dangled at least a foot off the ground.

"No one is around and you still call her McGray?" the vampire teased, "What about when you two had switched bodies, or was that just a fluke?"

"Let go of her," Snape growled.

"What will you do if I don't, little potioneer?" the vampire prodded. Before Snape could say anything, the vampire appeared before him pushing him against a tree. He looked over the vampire's shoulder to see Savanah lying on the ground. "What could you possibly have for me to gain?"

"What could I possibly give an immortal?" Snape countered.

"Hm, indeed," the vampire chortled, undoing Snape's collar, "the only thing I long for is blood. Tell me, are you a virgin?"

Snape blanched as the vampire ripped his robes off of him. It was instinctive for Snape to want to cover himself as he looked up in trepidation. Snape backed away, bare chested and vulnerable as he covered his neck. What do I do? he thought, I don't have my wand now, and he's too fast. Snape spied his wand peaking out of his torn robes. He gasped when the vampire reached around from behind to grasp his chin as he wrapped his other arm around him. Snape shivered while the vampire breathed in his essence. Snape couldn't help but wonder if this is how a doe felt before being taken by a buck.

"I'm not one for men usually," the vampire confessed, "as my childhood wasn't always so pleasant, but your scent is intoxicating. There is so much spice with a hint of sweet. It makes me wonder if that sweet is innocence."

"I am far from innocent," Snape tried to growl.

The vampire groaned suggestively before saying, "I'd love to find out what you mean by that."

Snape's body convulsed in fear when he felt the vampire's tongue slide up his neck. He watched Savanah helplessly as she lied there, dying possibly before he grunted as the vampire's fangs broke into his flesh. The vampire had chosen the crook of his neck to bite into as Snape grabbed a handful of his hair. Snape struggled at first, but paused as his heartbeat pulsed against his eardrums. He slowed as a strange sense of ecstasy came over him. His fingers and toes started to tingle and his legs grew wobbly. He gasped as the vampire made a swift jerk, pulling him back to his feet. His face grew warm with flush of pleasure when his hand loosened its grip slightly. He moaned as the vampire rubbed circles across his belly and purred against his neck. Pathetically, he tried to push the hand away only to be grasped tighter. He panicked as he let out a grunt from being squeezed too tightly. Once again he fought against the vampire, only with more fervor as he kicked up his feet and grabbed two full hands of hair. He became winded when he was slammed into the ground, the vampire still clinging onto him. He pushed up against the vampire, finding their positioning too uncomfortable.

"Get off," he exclaimed frantically.

The vampire finally let go as he laughed like a maniac on top of Snape. "Why would I want to do that, Severus? Wouldn't it be better to die with her then to have Dumbledore and everyone else know you're a failure?"

Snape cringed as he gazed hazily at his blood surrounding that wicked mouth full of fangs. The crazed laughter causing the vampire's body to convulse on top of him as he shuddered. He tried to block it out only to scream when he saw the vampire come back for more.

Snape gasped as he bolted up. He breathed heavily as he stared at the still slumbering Izzy and Malfoy. He turned and saw that Savanah had somehow managed to wrap herself in part of his robes and was curled up facing away from him. He sighed, pleased to see that she was still sleeping. He turned to his side, and spooned against her using his arm as a pillow. He loosened his grasp around her as she rolled over to face him. He blushed as she breathed against his face softly with a pleasantly cool, minty breath.

"Do not worry Professor," she said in her sleep.

"Why not McGray?" he whispered back.

"Me, supreme being," she hummed. "Me protect... you."

...

Snape *shudders*

Alucard *chuckles*: Someone's inner-Mina is coming out.

SP: Guilty.

Snape: I... have been violated.

SP: I made sure you enjoyed a little of it.

Snape: *sarcastically* I'm so grateful.

K9: You know, she could have made it worse.

Snape: How much worse?

K9 & SP *giggle*


End file.
